Her scent (She is my sin)
by mandarina
Summary: They kissed, they made love, they talked, they kissed again. They left each other at sunset, and as he watched her walk away, Kidd realised it was still not enough.


**Wow, here I am again. I never thought I would write a song-fic, because I hate them. But I did. I just hope it's not complete rubbish. The song that inspired me is "She is my sin", Nightwish.  
**

**If you read my other story, Scent, you can see there are a few points in common, as this is the same story in Kidd's POV. I really wanted to see how it would turn out, given Kidd's complexity. **

**As for Closest to you, I have to confess I have no idea on how to continue at present, but I'm confident I'll make it in the end so don't despair :) And for now, enjoy this little present!**

**One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Had it belonged to me...sigh...**

* * *

**Her scent (She is my sin)**

They kissed, they made love, they talked, they kissed again.

They left each other at sunset, and as he watched her walk away, Kidd realised it was still not enough.

**One-sided ZoroxNami, KiddxNami**

* * *

The night he met her, he would have never guessed it would end like that. Nor would he have chosen it. No way in hell. He wasn't that kind of man, that much was obvious.

He just wanted a good fuck that night, some chick to push against a wall without ceremonies. And with no attachments. Nami was there, drinking like a sailor, and he thought he would be stupid not to take advantage of her drunken state.

He remembered how much he liked how eager she was to let him take her like a whore, how her shameless moans turned him on, her tantalizing scent and the captivating taste of her skin.

_Take heed, dear heart_

_Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you_

_Dressed as one_

_A wolf will betray a lamb_

Even now, he doesn't know if she remembers that night, nor does he care. He was the one who suffered the consequences, after all. The night, he could not sleep. The day, he could not concentrate. The spots on his skin where she kissed him burned like fire, the places where she licked him made him shiver constantly. Her scent was all around him, a constant presence that surrounded him sweetly and cruelly. The few nights he managed one or two hours of sleep, he dreamed of her. He was acting like an idiot and it annoyed him more than anything else.

_Lead astray the gazers_

_The razors on your seducing skin_

_In the meadow of sinful thoughts_

_Every flower's a perfect one_

He got to release his anger towards her the second time they met. Or was it hunger that made him shove her in a dark alley once again? Same woman, similar place, similar actions. But he made sure she wasn't drunk this time. He wanted her to remember this time. She would suffer with him this time. And while her scent enveloped him again, his attachment grew until he forgot who he was, his goals, his life.

She became his only purpose.

He realised it at the end of their love-making. No, their fuck. Embittered, he rushed to his orgasm. And then he ran away. He regretted his decision soon after.

_A sin for him_

_Desire within, desire within_

_A burning veil_

_For the bride too dear for him_

It took him days (and nights) to build up enough courage and reach her on Strawhat's idiotic ship when everyone was sleeping, open her door and hug her figure, sheets and all. Her roommate woke up and saw them at one point, he ignored her. Silence enwrapped them and the only words he left behind were those he wrote down on a tiny piece of paper along with his name on a vivrecard.

When he saw her on the next island looking for him, he took her hand and kissed her hard. They kissed, they made love, they talked, they kissed again. They left each other at sunset, and as he watched her walk away, Kidd realised it was still not enough. Following her was not enough. Neither was lurking outside the windows of boozers and watching her drink with her idiot companion who was obviously head over heels for her. Covering her form with his shadow would not keep the bastard away, but he tried nonetheless. That night he joined her again in her bed and let her scent fill him to his soul.

_A sin for him_

_Desire within, desire within_

_Fall in love_

_With your deep, dark sin_

They started seeing each other more and more. He was so glad she wanted him (and needed him) just as much as he wanted her (and needed her). Everytime he was about to take her, he wished they were somewhere private, like she deserved. But his need for her was so urgent, he always ended up loving her against a wall or behind a corner. Anywhere was good, for he was so afraid she would change her mind down the road to the inn. His possessive feelings for that fiery and greedy woman grew by the minute, and when a shy, little "I love you" escaped from his lips, he knew with certainty he was a goner. He couldn't care less.

_I am the Fallen_

_You are what my sins enclose_

_Lust is not as creative_

_As its discovery_

It made sense that he was extremely jealous. He wasn't good at sharing, after all, and that idiot swordman was too taken from her for his tastes, especially after he started _sniffing_ her. Damn freak. He made sure he knew Nami was taken when he met her during a party on a random island. That night she walked away wearing his scent like a perfume. That night he slept peacefully, because her scent surrounded his body and his mind and it sang a sweet lullaby. In his cabin, alone, he allowed himself to be a sappy idiot who had fallen in love, just for once.

Yeah, just for once, because the green-haired idiot didn't get it, apparently. What the fuck was he thinking, to follow her in the middle of the night? Acting all though like a damn bodyguard, did the shithead think he was stupid? Kidd always made sure to keep her in sight whenever they met, following her steps in the darkness from the moment she left the ship to the moment he saw her walk back in the safety of her room. She was protected already, by Eustass Kidd himself! He would watch over his woman, not an ass with no sense of direction. And while he thought this, he shoved himself into her, harder and harder, to reestablish his right to have her over everybody else, and over Roronoa in particular. When the idiot left, Kidd took his time to watch the red-haired beauty in front of him and kissed her sweetly.

_Bless me, undress me_

_Pick your prey in a wicked way_

_God I must confess..._

_...I do envy the sinners_

After that, he met Zoro Roronoa one more time. The little shit was sitting alone, drinking like there was no tomorrow. The idiot didn't need to know Nami was upstairs, hot and bothered for him, waiting for his return. It wasn't necessary to let him know, the poor bastard seemed so depressed he looked like he'd soon cut his veins. And then, Nami was waiting.

_Fall in love with your deep, dark sin_


End file.
